Déformation professionnelle
by Lhyr
Summary: Un service inhabituel est demandé à un embaumeur... Réponse au Défi du Lauréat du Poney Fringant, proposé par Zamîn sur les thèmes du "cadavre" et de "l'exquis" ! Co-écrit avec 3 autres auteurs.


_Réponse au Défi du Lauréat du Poney Fringant, proposé par Zamîn, sur les thèmes du "cadavre" et de "l'exquis »._

_Ce texte a donc été écrit suivant le principe d'un cadavre exquis : trois personnes différentes ont écrit les trois premières parties du récit, en n'ayant que la dernière phrase de la partie précédente et ne sachant pas qui l'avait écrit. J'ai reçu l'intégralité du texte avec pour tâche de le conclure et d'en assurer la cohésion, ce que j'ai essayé de faire en effectuant le moins de modifications possibles. Étonnamment, ça se tenait plutôt bien !_

_Les phrases de transitions entre les parties sont en gras._

_Merci à mes co-auteurs : (dans l'ordre d'écriture, et de leurs pseudos sur le Poney) Chiara Cadrich, Nham et Laessiel. Bonne lecture !_

_P.S : j'ai un problème avec le site, excusez moi je ne peux pas sauter de lignes..._

* * *

**Déformation professionnelle**

Les goélettes rapides cinglaient hors du havre, cornant le salut de reconnaissance des corsaires d'Umbar, pour saluer l'imposante galère qui remorquait sa prise vers le marché aux esclaves. La brise de terre, alliée à la marée, lançait les loups de mer sur les flots de Belfalas, à la conquête des convois marchands du Gondor.

Chargé d'onguents et de poudres illicites, l'alchimiste Zirzîgur arpentait le quai pour regagner le laboratoire, décochant ses sourires enjôleurs avec un égal succès, aux filles du port comme aux matrones de la bourgeoisie marchande. Le bellâtre était connu pour prodiguer ses élixirs de jouvence et certaines faveurs à une clientèle féminine et aisée.

A l'étage de l'échoppe, son maître l'apothicaire dispensait d'ordinaire son expertise en onéreuses consultations privées. L'occulte tradition numénoréenne avait survécu à l'invasion gondorienne et au règne des oligarques de Castamir : ses adeptes abusaient leur vie durant des expédients de la pharmacopée et d'obscurs envoûtements pour contester au temps leur décrépitude. A l'approche de la mort, les plus pervertis succombaient aux promesses d'une renaissance, pour l'avènement du sombre maître d'un nouvel âge. Aussi payaient-ils fort cher, et par avance, les services frauduleux d'un embaumeur versé dans les savoirs ténébreux.

**Mais aujourd'hui, la "dépouille" qu'allait revitaliser l'embaumeur, offrait de nouvelles perspectives plutôt séduisantes…**

En effet, les reflets orangés de la lumière se mélangeaient harmonieusement avec la peau bleutée du corps et le rouge-brun de quelques gouttes de sang séché, témoins de récentes violences. Tout à fait exquis. L'embaumeur était conquis par tant de beauté, un véritable coup de foudre.

Ceci-dit, il fallait bien se mettre au travail. Il ouvrit ainsi sa trousse et déposa ses instruments côte-à-côte sur la table. Il hésita un instant puis choisit les ciseaux sans aucune certitude.

Car - et il serait grand temps de le souligner, toutes les rumeurs et assertions sur son prétendu "savoir-faire" n'étaient pas tout à fait exactes. En effet, il était bien plus proche de l'amateur que du professionnel. Rien qu'à le voir tenir une aiguille, pour rien au monde on ne lui aurait donné un vieux pantalon à recoudre. Mais il était cependant toujours parvenu à déléguer les tâches les plus délicates - et de façon assez habile, avouons-le.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas seul aujourd'hui. Et s'il faisait la moindre erreur, sa réputation serait fortement entachée. Or, vu le nombre - ahurissant - d'embaumeurs dans la ville, perdre sa réputation était synonyme de mettre la clef sous la porte. Et ça, il n'en avait certainement pas besoin en ces temps de crise.

**Les mains tremblantes sous le regard inquisiteur, l'embaumeur ne savait pas où planter les ciseaux car après tout, sa propre vie en dépendait.**

« Ce n'est pas mon métier, tenta-t-il d'arguer une dernière fois. Mes patients, d'habitudes, sont morts. Je travaille sur de vrais cadavres. Ça va faire mal... »

« Fais, te dis-je ! Et arrête de bavasser ! » grogna son interlocuteur, toujours l'arme tournée vers l'embaumeur.

Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration, expiration, et pratiqua la première incision, slink! L'autre tressaillit.

« J'avais prévenu que vous auriez mal… »

« Si tu continues à essayer de gagner du temps, je te plante le couteau dans le ventre ! »

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! »

« Tu as déjà vu des Elfes ? Bon, ce n'est pas compliqué, c'est la même chose »

Deuxième incision, slink! Cette fois-ci, l'autre se contint et ne bougea pas.

« Je vais couper directement, maintenant. »

A la respiration de son preneur d'otage, à la façon dont il serra le bord de sa chaise, baissant enfin son arme, l'embaumeur su que la peur de souffrir venait, un instant, de prendre le pas sur la folie. Il positionna lentement ses ciseaux le long de l'entaille, comme pour lui laisser le temps de revenir sur sa décision. Mais l'autre ne dit rien et schlack ! Les lames se refermèrent en se croisant.

Le flot de sang jaillit, poissant cheveux et épaule, le temps que l'embaumeur saisisse un chiffon. Les extrémités, ça saigne toujours beaucoup. Alors, chez un vivant…

« Attend, attend, attend ! » haleta l'autre.

Saisi d'un élan de sadisme contre son agresseur, l'embaumeur répliqua froidement.

« Je dois terminer. »

Schlack !

« Voilà, une oreille de faite. Je passe à l'autre. »

Les deux bouts d'oreilles étaient tombés à terre et l'embaumeur poussa du pied son chat qui commençait s'y intéresser de trop près, comme devant un met exquis. Il se demanda si l'autre commençait à regretter sa folle lubie. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de celui-ci. Il était plus blanc que le linge qu'il plaquait sur le côté de sa tête.

« Je passe à l'autre ? » répéta l'embaumeur

« Vas-y … » souffla-t-il.

Slink, slink ! Schlack, Schlack !

Incroyable que le cœur ait tenu le choc, pensa l'embaumeur en lavant ses ciseaux. L'autre s'était évanoui, mais il s'en sortirait. Comme promis sous la menace avant le début de la manœuvre, il lui appliqua l'onguent cicatrisant que l'autre avait apporté et le laissa là, effondré sur sa chaise. Il n'allait pas lui offrir un lit, tout de même ! Cet homme s'en était pris à sa vie pour satisfaire une répugnante et démente lubie !

Cette agression lui avait pris du temps et il n'en avait plus à perdre s'il voulait que ses autres patients soient prêts à l'arrivée du fossoyeur. La vieille dame se montra beaucoup plus calme. Toute morte qu'elle était, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil quand il lui ouvrit la cage thoracique pour en sortir les viscères.

Tout de même, c'était plus agréable.

Trois quart d'heure ou une heure après (plongé dans son travail, l'embaumeur perdait la notion du temps), il entendit l'autre bouger de sa chaise. Il le vit apparaitre à la porte de la salle d'opération, chancelant et pâle, mais un horrible sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci, brave homme, il a fallu te secouer, mais il semblerait que tu aies fait du bon boulot. Me voici devenu un Elfe ! »

Il touchait son crâne autour de ses oreilles taillées en pointe d'un air béat. Il devait avoir atrocement mal. A quel niveau de folie un homme peut-il parvenir !

L'embaumeur le menaça avec le pancréas de la vieille dame.

**« Tu ramasses tes armes et tu t'en vas ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir trainer dans le coin ! Tu files d'ici et tu m'oublies à jamais ! On fait comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontré, ou je te fais enfermer !»**

Quelques minutes plus tard, il regardait pensivement son agresseur s'éloigner, encore tremblant, de son atelier. La douleur que cet homme avait dû endurer… Cependant il ne put retenir un petit sourire de fierté personnelle en observant le résultat : ces oreilles d'Elfe produiraient un de ces effets dans la ville -quand le sang aurait arrêté de couler, bien entendu- ! Et ce, grâce à lui !

Néanmoins, il soupira en secouant la tête. Quel dommage que cet homme ne fut pas mort. Il aurait adoré l'embaumer. Bien proportionné, une peau ferme d'une couleur agréable, un visage sans défaut, un teint ne demandant qu'à rester frais, et maintenant ces superbes oreilles…

Ça aurait été un cadavre exquis.


End file.
